L'amour fait souffrir,je l'ai appris en t'aimant
by Miizuki
Summary: Miku va découvrir l'amour en souffrant.


Je m'appelle Miku,mon nom de famille n'est pas important.

Je veux juste vous raconter une petite part de ma vie,qui es la plus belle et la plus importante,pour moi.

J'avais 18 ans à l'époque et je suis tombée amoureuse,follement amoureuse mais il ne le savait pas.J'ai longtemps souffert de cet amour. J'en souffrais tellement que je faisais tout pour l'é était tellement avait l'air tellement sympa.

Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui de peur de casser ce lien bizarre qui nous première chose que j'ai remarqué est la couleur de ses sont magnifiques,vraiment pourrais les regarder pendant toute une journée et je ne m'en lasserais pas. A côté,je trouve mes yeux rouges d'une banalité et d'une horreur sans nom.

Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui,il est trop canon et est super populaire auprès des filles,si populaire qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir un moment pour connaissant la moitié des filles de mon lycée et leur mentalité,je sais qu'elles penseraient que je sors avec lui que pour le renom d'être sa petite-amie mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Je vois dans son visage quand j'arrive à le voir une énorme souffrance,il en a marre d'être entouré.Il veut être aimé pour ce qu'il est pas ce qu'il représente,c'est-à-dire la beauté.Avant,quand il est arrivé dans la classe,il portait un bandeau pour tenir ses cheveux en l'air et depuis un an,il l'a enlevé,ça lui va est encore plus canon avec les cheveux laché.Il porte souvent une écharpe rouge ou verte et un a cache-oeil sur l'oeil fois,je l'ai vu à la plage,il était torse nu,il est bien musclé.Encore plus craquant.

J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il parlait peu de sa famille,il vit seul?Je n'en sais rien. Mais il parle souvent de son grand père. J'ai tout de suite remarqué quelque chose de mystérieux chez ce jeune homme qui peut être,à la fois très drôle et sociable comme asociale et complètement fermé.Il ne se met jamais en colère,il s'explique toujours calmement. Je sais tout ça parce qu'il est notre délégué depuis son arrivé.Je vote tout le temps pour poste me permet de le connaitre plus puisque je suis souvent élu en tant que sous déléguée et aussi parce que mon petit Moyashi de frère est son meilleur réunions de travail de délégués sont les moments les plus précieux que je passe en sa sont les seuls moment où il se confie et où il montre son vrai visage triste. Enfin,le déblocage a plus eu lieu au début de cette année.J'ai du lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas parce que je lisais dans ses traits un grand mal-être. Depuis ce jour-là,on s'est un peu rapproché et il me parle dès que ça ne va suis la seule avec mon frère à connaitre son vrai visage et son vrai sourire. Son vrai sourire est encre plus magnifique que celui qu'il donne à voir aux autres.

Aujourd'hui,mon frère fait une soirée avec ses suis la seule fille au milieu d'un troupeau de garçon. Tiens il est là.J'adore l'entendre rire,ça lui va si bien. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée,certains des amis de mon frère sont complètement bourrés,ils ne marchent pas droit et racontent tout et n'importe ainsi que mon frère nous sommes sobres pour pouvoir les monter dans la chambre d'ami quand on ira se sommes dans le salon,une main prends alors la mienne et m'entraine dehors.C'est lui,il s'arrête à deux mètres du spot et il me regarde dans les yeux avant de me prendre le visage entre ses mains et de m'embrasser avec il me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas et il s'effondra et je le portais jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il est bourré,je l'ai senti à son ne sais pas si il se souviendra de ce moment là..Je le monte dans la chambre puis dit à Allen,mon frère,que je vais me coucher. Je l'entendis monter les autres.

Dans mon coin,je me mis à pleurer en me disant que jamais il ne me ré-embrassera et ne m'aimera comme il a pu le fairee ce soir. J'entend la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je sentis quelqu'un s'allonger près de reconnus mon frère à son odeur et à sa façon de me prendre dans n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer,il sait tout de mes sentiments envers son meilleur m'endormis donc dans les bras de mon frère. En fait,j'ai dis que c'était mon petit frère mais en fait il est plus âgé de 30 minutes. Il est juste de deux centimètres plus petit que moi.C'est un surnom affectif..

Depuis ce jour là,je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face sans repenser à ce doux baiser plein d'amour qu'il m'a donné et sans avoir envie de l'embrasser pareillement. Je suis tellement mal en sa présence que j'ai du demander au professeur principal si je pouvais démissionner de mon poste de sous-délégué.Ce que j'ai personne ne m'a remplacé.Je ne lui ai pas tout de suite dis que j'avais abandonné mon poste,il l'a compris après avoir remarqué que depuis 3 jours,je n'étais pas à nos réunions concernant la est venu me retrouver sur le banc au milieu de la cour. sous un cerisier en me regarda et me demanda pourquoi mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma il m'a dit que j'étais la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre aussi bien et qu'il ne voulait que moi et personne d'autre comme sous-délégué,c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé au professeur de ne pas refaire des élections.

Je me levai et le laissai là,je ne peux pas rester plus de deux minutes en sa compagnie.C'est une trop grande épreuve pour mon coeur maintenant qu'il m'a donné mon premier jetais un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule pour savoir où il é s'avère qu'il me courrait après,il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre le mur,ce qui me fit monter le rose au coeur se mit à battre quatre fois plus fort et plus vite.J'étais à cour de ne peux pas supporter cette proximité qui ne m'aurait sans doute pas déranger quelques jours plus tôt avant qu'il ne me donne ce baiser. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que quelqu'un arrive et nous sépare..C'est à ce moment là que mon frère arriva et emmena le jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude loin de me laissai alors glisser contre le mur et repris ma respiration et me mit à pleurer. Je retournais alors chez n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit comme ça.

Il revient plus doucement à la charge,il sait que c'était à cause lui,il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que je démissione ainsi sans lui en parler avant. Je lui demandai alors s'il se souvenait de la soirée de mon frère mais il ne s'en souvenait lui dit alors que la clé se trouvait là et puis je suis repartie de la salle de classe. Je l'ai laissé réfléchir en paix.. Puis quelques minutes plus tard,alors que je m'apprêtais à traverser pour prendre le bus, je me fis tirer en arrière et j'atterris dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je reconnus alors sa voix, celle qui hante mes rêves depuis trois ans,celle que j'entends tous les jours depuis trois ans à nos réunions entre délégués. C'est la voix qui appartient à celui qui règne sur mon coeur .Je restai là dans ses bras à la porte du lycée à l'abris de me glissa alors qu'il se souvenait du baiser qu'il m'avait donné ce soir là.Il s'en excusa puis me demanda de partis alors en est ignoble,je l' ne se souvient donc pas de la façon dont il m'a embrassé.A moins qu'il ne veuille pas s'avouer son amour,là c'est encore ne savais pas que l'amour faisait autant souffrir.

La fin de l'année arriva vite,trop vite à mon gout. Il ne me parlait plus et me regardait le faisais souffrir,il me faisait souffrir..Je n'en peux plus..Allen ne comprenait rien et à vrai dire,moi non plus.

La séparation fut dure et pleine de larme..

Cela fait trois ans que je ne suis plus au lycée et que suis à la faculté. J'ai eu ma licence. Je suis heureuse .Cela fait aussi trois ans que je vais au bal des anciens en espérant le revoir mais il est parti..Cette année,je n'y vais pas..J'ai pas envie de me faire draguer par ce pervers de Debbit encore une fois,ça fait 3 ans que je le est mignon mais je ne sens pas que des bonnes intentions venant de lui.

J'auras dû tout avouer à mon délégué,il y a trois ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait..Allen s'est trouvé une petite amie mais les voir ensemble, me fait que je n'arrive pas à L'oublier,il est gravé en moi tout comme son baiser.

Un jour,je rentre chez mon frère parce que nous vivons dans la grande maison familiale. J'entends des voix assez familière dans le salon.J'y rentre donc et LE vois.C'est sa voix que j'ai se retourne,me voit,me sourit et me dit de sa voix sublime «Bonjour Miku.» Puis mon frère m'annonce que son meilleur ami va habiter dans la chambre d'ami pendant quelque temps.

Cela fait trois mois,qu'il vit sous notre se passe relativement bien..Pendant une soirée,il n'a pas arrêté de me il m'emmena dans le même coin de jardin qu'il y a trois ans.A ce moment là,tous les souvenirs que j'enfermais précieusement dans mon coeur resurgirent et me submergèrent. il prononça quelques mots que je ne compris me prit dans ses bras mais je le rejetai,bêtement, pour courir loin de surprise et comme à son habitude,il me courut après.J'arrêtai ma course sans regarder où j'é s'avère que j'étais au milieu de la route.Là, tout se chamboula,il se précipita sur moi et me poussa pour éviter que j'ai un accident. Il se prit la voiture à ma voyant son corps allongé inerte devant la voiture,je criais de douleur,je criais mon amour que mon coeur ne pouvait plus contenir.J'avais les mains et les jambes couvertes de son pleurais,je n'entendis même pas l'ambulance arrivée,je ne l'ai remarqué que lorsque un pompier me sépara du corps du jeune hommes au bandeau et qu'il me porta sur une civière.J'étais en état de choc.

Deux jours après,je me sentais suis allée le voir,il était dans le semaine après,il se réveilla et m'avoua m'avoir toujours aimé puis il rendit son dernier soupir.C'est après qu'il s'est éteint que je me suis mise à m'en vouloir et à me dire que c'était moi qui avait causé sa mort.J'étais accablée par les remords.J'aurai du prendre cette voiture,j'aurais du mourir à sa ne suis-je pas restée avec lui dans le jardin à écouter sa déclaration..Pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide? Une partie de mon coeur lui appartient.

L'enterrement arriva vite,je déposai des roses jaunes sur sa tombe.. Une fois tout le monde parti,je restai sur sa tombe à pleurer mon me coupai alors le bout du doigt et écris les mots suivants sur la tombe de l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerais toujours:

_"A toi qui détient la clé d'une partie de mon âme._

_À toi que j'ai toujours aimé en secret._

_À toi,l'homme qui a ouvert mon coeur._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.'_

Puis je me suis assoupie adossée contre la pierre tombale...Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que comme je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner d'avoir causer mon malheur et la mort du seul homme à qui je pouvais confier mon coeur.. Ce jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude,drôle,sensible,canon avec son torse musclé,son cache-oeile t sa chevelure rousse magnifique. Il s'appelait Lavi.


End file.
